iFrothy
by angeldemonpinkpup
Summary: One-shot/post iCarly finale: Sam has to get away from Seattle, but what about her beloved cat, Frothy? WARNING: CONTAINS SEDDIE!


**A/N: I used to love iCarly. I watched it all the time until Seddie broke up two episodes after they got together. I am a huge Seddie fan. Always have been, always will be. Anyway, I managed to watch the finale in hopes of Seddie but ended up with slight Creddie instead. Incidentally, I saw the first couple of episodes of Sam and Cat and the latest episode involving major Seddie which made me happy :) This one-shot idea has been with me since the end of iCarly but I forgot about it until this latest Sam and Cat episode...oops! Anyway it takes place right after the finale. Sam has to find someone to take care of her beloved elderly cat, Frothy while she is away. Mostly Sam reminiscing but does have Seddie moments. If you don't like Seddie...don't read. Some fun moments but mostly angst...I write a lot of angst for some reason...anyway, I hope you like it!**

The motorcycle has to be the best gift I ever received. Period. And all for being a good friend to - well I can't think her name lest tears come to my eyes. Yeah, I know. Big bad Samantha Puckett crying over the small, fragile daffodil that is my best friend, Carly Shae. It has only been one week since she left for Italy and already I feel the ache of losing her.

The night air stings my face as I ride. It has recently rained and at night after a cold rain, Seattle can be downright freezing. Which is why I have my old cat, Frothy with me. He is safely wrapped up under my leather jacket. I can feel him purring against my chest.

At fifteen, Frothy is an old cat. The only vet in Seattle who will touch him agrees that he is lucky to have made this long. I remember the day I first found the silver tabby in the alleyway by the school.

_ I was seven years old and already I owned the streets. People knew to stay out of Sam Puckett's way so of course I held my head high. I was walking home alone (even at seven, my mom didn't bother to check up on me). The afternoon sun shone from beneath heavy clouds as I turned into the Shortcut Alley. Out of nowhere, I heard a strange hissing sound. I looked down and there he was. A silver tabby cat with messed up patches of fur. He glared at me with one emerald eye. I was seven and didn't know the dangers a stray could pose. I saw a kitty and walked toward him. Two steps forward and this cat let out a loud feral mix between a growl and a hiss. He attempted to stand but his front left leg buckled under him and he flopped to his side, panting heavily and growling. I jumped, for once startled. I instantly berated myself. I could take on a group of grown men- and win. No way was I scared of a half-starved, one-eyed cat. Sucking in air, I took one deep breath and with all my might let out a growl so deep and terrifying, the ground shook under us. I opened my eyes to see the tabby staring at me. His one eye so wide I thought it might pop out. His ears went back and he bowed his head in submission. I scooped him up, careful of the one limp leg and carried him home. Luckily, my mom was dating a vet at the time (funny how things work out sometimes) and I later named him Frothy for- obvious reasons. Frothy spent the rest of his life in our apartment and soon became my best friend until I met Carly. But-no he is still my best friend. Carly just so happens to be my human best friend. _

So now here I am, on my motorbike with Frothy. I feel like I owe it to him to let the old guy outside for some fresh air. He seems to like it too. I even found some cat-goggles for his one good eye. Gotta protect what's still there, right? On good days, Frothy will poke his little head out and press his face into the wind. Tonight, he seems to prefer the warmth of my coat and chest instead.

I stop the bike at a light and notice the building next to me. It's the Groovy Smoothie. The top hangout for Seattle's resident adolescents, Spencer and the occasional old person.

I can't look at this place without remembering _that _night. The night I walked in on Carly dancing with Freddie after I had been rejected by Gibby of all people. At the time, I had accumulated the tightening in my chest to the fact that I was alone and my two best friends were having fun without me. It would take me two years to realize I was jealous of Carly and in love with Freddie.

Those thoughts got me recalling that other night, last week. The night Carly left.

_ Carly and Freddie were up in the loft that had once been the iCarly studio. He had needed to grab the last of his tech-stuff and she wanted to reminisce once more. I had gone downstairs to raid whatever was left in the fridge. To my surprise I had found a slightly stale slice of pizza. It wasn't half-bad. Shortly after, Carly and Freddie stomped down the stairs and I knew. The slightly dazed gleam in his eyes, that goofy grin on his slightly swollen lips. I knew Freddie had been kissed. Considering Carly was the only one up there with him and her slightly swollen lips, it wasn't hard to tell who had kissed him. The sight brought feelings of betrayal and jealousy to boil inside me. I pushed the feelings aside when I remembered that Carly was leaving and that she'd find some cute Italian boy and forget all about Freddie - at least I hoped so. So I smiled and walked her down to the lobby. I said my goodbyes and hugged her. We laughed, talked and cried her out of the door until it was just me and Freddie. We shared a look and I spotted it. Instant guilt washed over his face and was gone in two seconds. He opened his mouth to speak but I offered him a soft smile and raced out the door. _

I hadn't realized I was still driving until I had stopped. I look up and there it is, Bushwell Plaza. The building brings up the thoughts and feelings from those nights and several others. So many thoughts and memories flood my brain until I can't stand it anymore. I have to get away. There's only one little problem. That problem makes itself apparent with a confused, "Mrrowl?" I look down at Frothy. His one eye stares at me as if asking, "Are we home?"

_ No,_ I think sadly, _this isn't home anymore._

I have to think this through. I can't leave my only best friend left with my mom, even if she is getting better. I can't take him with me either. If something should happen to him...and besides I barely have enough money for food and gas. There's only one option. I let out a sigh. I park my motorcycle, put down the kick stand and pocket my keys. I head through the lobby, ignoring Lewbert's protests about animals in jackets...or something. With a deep breath, I head up the stairs of the building.

Once in the familiar hall, I let out a gasp. It still looks the same. I can imagine that Carly is in her apartment waiting for me to get out of detention so we can hang out. I touch the door that once housed my best friend. I could easily break in but I'm too scared to be greeted by an empty apartment or worse, new residents. It occurs to me that this place was once my second home and to see anyone else here...I shake my head and turn to the door across the way.

I reach a shaky hand to knock and wait nervously for an answer. I hear rapid footsteps and my heart skips a beat. I consider turning back when the door opens and I am greeted by a pair of deep blue eyes glaring at me. It's Mrs. Benson and she is staring daggers in my direction.

I clear my throat, "Is-is Freddie home?" Her eyes narrow but she doesn't answer.

I sigh, "Look I know you don't like me but I just have to ask him something. I'll wait out here if you want." I point behind me toward the hall.

"Fine." She spits out with so much venom, I doubt I'll ever be able to use the word again. She shuts the door and I lean against the opposite wall next to Carly's old door.

I decide to see how Frothy is doing and look down. His head is buried in my chest and my jacket covers him up. _That explains why Mrs. Benson didn't ask about him then. _His chest slowly rises and falls and though his bad eye is turned to me, I can tell he is asleep. A little drool falls onto my right boob and I sigh. _That's gross and adorable. _I rub his side and he purrs so loud, it drowns out my heartbeat. I get so wrapped up in Frothy that I don't notice the door in front of me open.

It isn't until he speaks that I realize that Freddie has joined me in the hall. "Uh..Sam? ...What're you doing?" He asks slowly.

I look up, slightly confused until I remember that my jacket is blocking the view. So basically, it looks like I'm fondling myself, _great. _

"It's my cat." I explain quickly.

Freddie's brow furrows and I sigh. As gently as possible, I pull my zipper down to reveal Frothy asleep on my chest. "See? He fell asleep on the way up."

Freddie mumbles something that sounds a lot like "lucky cat" but I don't feel like pressing it. "So what are you doing here?" He asks, clearly thinking I hadn't heard his comment.

"I..." I bite my lip and decide to press forward. _Might as well get this over with. _"I need you to look after Frothy for me."

"You - what? Sam, are you going somewhere?"

I nod, suddenly unable to look him in the eye. I turn my attention back to Frothy and resume petting him. "I just...I have to get out of here, Freddie. I don't expect you to get it but I need to leave." Freddie doesn't answer so I continue, "I feel like- I miss Carly and I just need some fresh air. I can't stay in Seattle right now. I need someone to take care of Frothy because he's old and he's my best friend and I love him and you know how my mom is and-!" I'm rambling and sniffing at this point, still unable to look at Freddie.

When I finally find the courage to look up, I jump a bit and let out a squeak. At some point, Freddie had come to stand so close our bodies are nearly touching. He reaches out a hand to pet Frothy. I freeze up, realizing he is just a cat away from touching my breasts. My eyes find his. They are glazed over and staring at the cat - or perhaps that is the exuse I made for him. A faint smile graces his lips as he reaches for Frothy's head. Every once in awhile, his pinky and the finger beside it brush up against my exposed skin. My heart speeds up in an attempt to break free from my rib cage. I was not prepared for this. I didn't blush. Not in front of Freddie have I ever blushed but this... in the back of my mind I realize what a compromising position we are in. Should anyone walk in on us - Lewbert, the residents or worse - Freddie's mother, it would seem as though he is fondly caressing my breasts - and I'm letting him. I try to speak but I find myself staring helplessly at his chocolate-brown eyes. Eyes that I would be content to drown in if not for the ache in my heart.

In one sudden, swift motion, Freddie scoops Frothy into his arms. The cat, seemingly puzzled, looks around and seeing Freddie, settles his head into the crook of his arm. I on the other hand, am shocked speechless. The sudden movement took me by surprise in more ways than one. In that one fluid movement, Freddie's hand quickly found and pressed lightly against my breast. I feel as though I've been tricked! Freddie Benson, king of the dorks, somehow hypnotized me and managed very easily to cop a feel! I try to find coherent words but my brain is still in a bit of shock and I swear my heart stopped beating.

Freddie's eyes find mine again and he smiles, "sure Sam, I'll take care of Frothy for you." His grin becomes playful, "and don't worry about mom. She'll learn to love him and even if she doesn't..." he shrugged, "...well I don't really care. I know how much he means to you."

I find I still can't speak but I somehow manage to nod my head. My brain and heart are still trying to process what has happened when Freddie smile softens. He leans down, kisses my cheek, whispers and before I can respond, disappears inside his apartment.

So that's it. Now, not only is my best human friend gone but so is my cat and my ex-boyfriend.

Stunned by the incident, I somehow manage to get downstairs. Once again, I find myself ignoring a screeching Lewbert, possibly for the last time. Then, I get on my bike and ride. It isn't until I reach Seattle's limits that the words Freddie had whispered to me finally catch up.

_ "I will wait for you, mi amor." _I chuckle. Leave it to Fredward to make something as dorky as Spanglish sound sexy. With a smile on my face and the wind in my hair, I head south in search of new adventures.


End file.
